1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semi-trailers as used in the over-the-road hauling of bulk materials such as coal, limestone, blast furnace slag, concrete aggregates and blacktop paving materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have comprised open top semi-trailer vehicles with floor and wall constructions designed to support the weight of the material therein and have been provided with hydraulic rams for moving a pusher plate longitudinally thereof. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,815,764, 3,273,728, 3,175,708 and 2,856,086.)
This invention relates to an improvement in the structure of horizontally discharging semi-trailers provided with pusher plates and hydraulic rams for moving the same therein.